1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to reciprocating or oscillating mechanisms and more particularly to a mechanism that is to be operated by air pressure and used to cause oscillation of a tattoo needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the forming of a tattoo on skin, a needle is utilized which includes a small quantity of ink. The needle is penetrated within the skin leaving a small spot of the ink which will result in the production of the discoloration of the skin. Repeating this procedure numerous times in a particular pattern with different colors of ink in conjunction with the tattoo needle will result in the production of the desired tattoo.
In the producing of most tattoos, it is required to insert the needle within the skin hundreds of times, and in some tattoos, even thousands of times. The most common technique of producing a tattoo is to manually insert and withdraw the needle each and every time. In order to decrease the amount of time it takes to make a tattoo, in the past it has been known to use some kind of a mechanism that causes the needle to oscillate rapidly with the user only being required to carefully move the needle from one location to another. These locations are generally adjacent to each other, and the needle will be moved continually from these locations until the desired pattern of the tattoo is reproduced. In the past, this type of mechanism has been operated electrically.
The electrical type of mechanism for causing oscillation of a tattoo needle has been rather complex and therefore inherently expensive and is readily subject to failure after a length of time of operation. It is desirable that the mechanism operate for an extended length of time without failure. It seems that the electrically operated mechanism is readily subject to failure after a certain length of time.
One of the primary objectives of the present invention is to construct a tattoo needle oscillation mechanism which can be operated over an extended length of time practically eliminating the possibility of failure.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a tattoo needle oscillation mechanism which is composed of few parts therefore non-complex and can be manufactured at a reasonable cost and therefore sold to the ultimate consumer at a reasonable cost.
The tattoo needle pneumatic operating mechanism of the present invention utilizes a block type of housing within which is formed a cavity and an air passage. The air passage is to be connected to a source of pressurized air. A fan gear is mounted within the cavity with the fan gear being rotatable relative to the housing. A spindle is attached to the fan gear and extends upwardly therefrom. Mounted on the spindle is a cam. Mounted against the housing is a slide with there being a hole formed in the slide. The cam is located within the hole. A shaft is also mounted on the slide with a tattoo needle to be connected to the shaft. Rotation of the fan gear causes the cam to move back and forth within the hole formed within the slide which causes the slide to reciprocate (oscillate) and simultaneously the tattoo needle to also reciprocate.